<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Be (Boyfriends) by MARTLS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398694">We Could Be (Boyfriends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARTLS/pseuds/MARTLS'>MARTLS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARTLS/pseuds/MARTLS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isak and Even are childhood best friends, and in high school, they’re the kings of Halloween. Every year, they show up with matching costumes and win the prize for the best costumes. They’re not popular per say, but they’re known for their insane ideas and people expect them to have the most creative costumes every time. </p><p>This year, though, Even seems to be a bit down and Isak worries they won’t have much time left to make their costumes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Could Be (Boyfriends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know why I came up with this, it just felt right. </p><p>Hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak is sketching some doodles in his notebook, listening absentmindedly to Magnus and Mahdi argue about their last match of FIFA. He hasn’t touched his lunch yet, too focused on his sketches. He’s trying to come up with ideas for him and Even’s costumes, because time is running out. Usually, they’d have tons of ideas and supplies at this time of the year, but it seems like this year is going to be messier than the last four years. Isak wants something grandiose, out of this world. He wants something that will turn people’s head in their direction every time they’ll walk past them in the hallways. He wants the other students to remember them in ten years, when there’ll be school reunions. They’re both known for their creativity and quality of their costumes. They won every year’s Halloween Costumes Contest. In first year, they were disguised as Thor and Loki. In second, they wore matching outfits from the Matrix. In third year, they were Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown. Last year, they were Donnie Darko and Frank. The pressure was high for this year. People are expecting them to show up with something smart and well-made.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, time is running out and Isak still has no idea. He’d like Even to help him find something, but Even is missing school today again (it’s been three days) and he’s a bit worried. He had sent him pictures of his notes from the classes they have together, but his best friend still haven’t replied. Isak knows something’s up with Even. Clearly, it’s not just a bad cold or the flu, he’d have replied if that was the case. It must be something bad, but when he tried to visit him last night, Even’s mom told him he couldn’t see him and that Even would call him when he’ll get better. </p><p> </p><p>So Isak is (angrily) stroking his pen against his pad, frustrated at himself. Finding a costume idea shouldn’t be this hard. Not when you’re Isak Valtersen and Even Bech Næsheim, God damn it. They started having matching costumes since they’re eight years old, when they first showed up at school with the same costume without having told the other what they were going to wear. Since that year, they decided to have matching costumes, and when they started high school, they stepped up their game and won every contests. Jonas is looking at him with concern, asking him if everything’s alright. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Isak manages to say. “Just trying to come up with costumes ideas.” He admits shamefully. </p><p>“You still haven’t picked something up?” Magnus gasps, surprised. “Dude, Halloween is in only three weeks, what’s up with you?” </p><p>“Well, Even is sick and we’ve been pretty busy before that.” Isak replies defensively. “My classes are hard, this year.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s true that Isak’s classes are harder this year than the last ones, with his biology classes and advanced maths, Isak has barely any free time anymore. Isak wants to be a doctor, so he needs the best grades he can have, and while he really enjoys the subjects he’s studying, they steal most of his time and energy. So when October began, it hit him straight in the face that they still haven’t decided what their costumes would be. Even promised to come up with something, but he suddenly became more irritable and tired, and now he’s been missing school the whole week. Isak doesn’t really know what to think of it. Obviously, he’s a little pissed at Even for bailing on him, but at the same time, he’s worried about his best friend. He knows something’s up, but doesn’t know what, and doesn’t know how to help. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could be Romeo+Juliet.” Magnus suggests. “It’s Even’s favorite movie, right?” </p><p>“In case you haven’t realized that, Mags, we’re both dudes. We can’t be a couple, for fuck’s sake.” Isak huffs. </p><p>“Why not? It’s not like you have to kiss and hold hands in the hallways all day. It’s just costumes.” Jonas butts in the conversation. </p><p>“Yeah.” Mahdi agrees. “And the costumes wouldn’t be too complicated to recreate.” </p><p>“I bet you’d look hot in a wig and white dress.” Magnus says dreamily. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Isak frowns. “Who said I’d be Juliet?” </p><p>“Well, first you’re smaller than Even.” His friend starts. “And Even’s hair are longer than yours, they’re the perfect length to imitate Leo’s hair in that movie.” </p><p> </p><p>Isak looks at Magnus like a second head popped on his shoulders. This is ridiculous. There’s no way he’s going to dress as fucking Juliet. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Isak finally says. </p><p>“Even more stupid than the story about the girl with a cat’s tongue?” Mahdi jokes. </p><p>“Ok, maybe not as stupid as that.” Isak laughs, scribbling the top corner of his page. “But still. We’re not going to be Romeo+Juliet.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Two days later, on Saturday, Isak is bored. He spent all day studying for his upcoming bio test, and now his brain is all jelly. He needs some fresh air and something to change his mind. He grabs his phone and notices he received a text from Even a few hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even : Hi Isak. I’m sorry I’ve been absent these past few days. If you want, I could explain what happened. Just text me if you want to meet. I’ll be home all day. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isak feels his pulse quickens. Shit, he didn’t notice his phone earlier, or else he’d be already at Even’s place by now. Isak can’t deny that he’s been missing him a lot. Isak knows about Even’s pansexuality. Hell, Even has been proudly open to the entire school from day one. He’s been dating a few girls and boys, and every time Even talked about boys, Isak couldn’t help himself but feel a bit jealous. Not romantically jealous, but like… He’s afraid he’ll be replaced, somehow. Even is his, since kindergarten. They know each other too well, know every details about the other. Isak knows what scares Even, what type of food he likes or which films make him cry. And Even knows how Isak’s mom is crazy, what Isak thinks about parallel universes, and how to beat him on FIFA. It’s like they’ve known each other for so long that life without him seems impossible. Meaningless. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s probably not his fault if he’s been weirdly attracted to him, lately. During summer, Even got even taller than he already was, and his shoulder became broader too. He let his hair grow long, and well, he’s just becoming more and more handsome. Isak knows beauty when he sees it, and he’s not blind. He knows Even is a good looking guy, with his piercing blue eyes and his smile. His fucking, stunning smile. It makes Isak feels all bubbly inside, and he knows he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t feel like this about his best friend. Shouldn’t wonder what his lips would feel like against his. Isak probably just needs a good hook up to reboot his brain. He hasn’t had sex in a while, and his last relationship wasn’t exactly a good one. Emma was a pretty cute girl, and really nice, but Isak never felt quite right with her, so he dumped her after three months. </p><p> </p><p>Isak gets up from his chair and packs his sketchbook in his bag, along with his laptop and a bag of chips that was hidden in under his bed (his roommate Eskild always steal his food when he leaves it in the kitchen). It’s Even’s favorite flavour, so he hopes it’ll make him happy. He changes his shirt for a clean one and puts a hoodie and his coat on. He grabs his bag, step out of his room and puts his shoes on in the entryway. He locks the door behind him and leave for the bus station, sending Even a quick message to let him know he’s on his way. When he gets there, he knocks three times on the door before opening it like he’s home. Even’s parents aren’t home, their car aren’t parked in the driveway in front of the house. He calls out Even’s name and heads toward his room when Even shouts he’s in there. </p><p> </p><p>“Halla.” Isak smiles when he opens the door. </p><p> </p><p>His smile falters when he sees Even’s room, though. His blind are shut, there are dirty clothes everywhere on the floor, and it smells sort of stuffy in there. Isak wasn’t ready for all that. He knew Even probably wasn’t feeling good lately, but not that much. His whole room is a mess, and Isak isn’t sure where to step. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everything ok?” He asks, because he has to. It’s like a fifth sense tells him he should be worried about Even. </p><p> </p><p>Even is lying in bed, all rolled up in his duvet. He looks pale and--drained out. Like he just ran a marathon or threw up all day. Isak steps closer. Even doesn’t look at him or seem to notice him. He’s so far gone in his head. Isak crouches in front of him, puts a stray strand of hair behind his ear delicately. </p><p> </p><p>“Even?” Isak tries again, softly. </p><p> </p><p>Even still ignore Isak’s presence, but he sighs lightly before finally opening his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what bipolar disorder is?” He asks, voice raspy and gravelly. It’s like he’s been asleep for days--Isak realizes it must’ve been the case.</p><p> </p><p>Isak’s stomach clenches, his brows furrow. He’s not too familiar with this type of illness, but Magnus’s mom has it, he remembers. From what he’d heard, it’s pretty similar to his own mother’s illness (schizophrenia) but with more mood swings and less paranoia. </p><p> </p><p>“A little. Mags’ mom has it.” Isak replies. “Why?” </p><p>“Because I have it.” Even admits after a few seconds of silence. </p><p> </p><p>Isak feels like the ground under his feet is tangling. His head feels dizzy and his throat suddenly dry. <em> What? </em> Even can’t be bipolar. He’s perfectly normal. He has always been a little bit excessive and moody, but Isak always thought it was just his personality. Though, now that he thinks about it, it kind of makes sense. Isak’s heart tightens in his chest at the idea of Even being sick. It must be awful, being in his head right now. </p><p> </p><p>“I kind of knew it since I was fourteen.” Even continues. “I just… didn’t want to think about it or see it. But I’ve been manic the other week, and got depressed after that. Dad says I wanted to jump off the roof and take off with the pigeons. I don’t remember it, but maybe this is for the best.” </p><p>“What were you thinking?” Isak asks, trying to ignore the pang in his chest at the idea of Even jumping off the roof. Losing his best friend would be the end of the world, he thinks. “You could’ve died!” </p><p>“I know.” Even’s voice is wavering. “It wasn’t my intention, but that’s the problem, Isak. I wasn’t thinking straight.” </p><p> </p><p>Isak breathes in through his nose. Takes a deep breath in. Tries to calm his nerves. He can’t be mad at Even, can’t yell at him. Not when he’s like this; vulnerable and looking so small, so spent out. Isak exhale loudly and puts his bag on the floor, next to Even’s bed. He climbs in and scoot close to Even, putting an arm around him and nuzzling his face in the crook of Even’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scream at you.” Isak says. </p><p>“It’s ok. You have every right to be mad.” Even replies, sighing appreciatively when Isak starts to untangle his messy hair. “I don’t expect you to understand it fully, I just thought you should know. In case I fuck things up again.” </p><p>“Thank you for telling me. It’s good to know you trust me enough to tell me this. It must be really hard.” </p><p>“Yeah…” Even mumbles. “It is… But I trust you with all my heart. I know you’d never hurt me, and I was hoping you’d understand.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, I can handle it.” </p><p> </p><p>Isak and Even stay like this a long time, limbs tangled and cuddled up. Eventually, Isak tells him about school, about what he’d missed and the boys. He even tells him about Magnus’s costumes idea. </p><p> </p><p>“He said we could be Romeo+Juliet.” Isak laughs. “Like, you’d be Romeo and I’d be Juliet.” </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea, actually.” Even ponders. “Or we could be both Romeos, if you don’t want to be Juliet.”</p><p>“But there’s no point in being both Romeo, if people can’t understand the reference. We’re not even a couple. That’d be just weird.”  </p><p>“Would it really be that weird?” Even asks, a bit shyly. </p><p>“What? Being both Romeos?” Isak replies, confused. </p><p>“Being a couple.” </p><p> </p><p>Isak leans back, looking down at Even’s face to search for a sign he’s joking, or that it’s just one of his manic ideas. But all he sees is pure curiosity, sincerity, and something like hope in his eyes. His breath catches up in his lungs when he realizes what Even is asking him.</p><p> </p><p>“You want us to be boyfriends?” Isak breathes out, shocked. </p><p> </p><p>Even doesn’t reply. Only nods and bites his lower lip in apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not repulsed or horrified by Even’s question. He’s just stunned. He’s not even sure about his sexuality, though he’s been less and less interested in girls in the last few years. He’s not even sure how he feels about being gay. He’s worried about what his friends would think, or his family. He’s not close to family, but if he’s going to be with a guy, it feels like it’s a huge part of himself he has to accept. On the other hand, Even is the most important person in his life, and Isak couldn’t live without him, no matter what. He’s pretty sure Even wouldn’t force him to do anything he’s not ready to, or doesn’t want to. Even has always been so caring and considerate of Isak. Isak knows Even would never hurt him or be impatient with him. Isak realizes he trusts Even with all his heart too. Even already feels like home, already knows all of his most deep secrets and fears, already knows how to make him laugh when all he wants is to punch a wall. Even has always been his other half, completing him in ways he’s never realized before. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I freaked you out.” Even finally breaks the silence. “It’s just that my head is really messy these days, and when my dad told me I almost died, I got really scared. I wasn’t afraid of dying, not really. I got scared because I wouldn’t be able to be with you anymore, and that scared me more than dying itself. I just couldn’t stand the idea of not being with you, because you’re everything to me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Isak’s mind is spiralling, his heart thundering in its cage. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. Can’t believe what Even’s saying. Can’t believe he’s being so open and genuine, and caring. And loving. And warm. </p><p> </p><p>“Ev…” </p><p>“I’m sorry if I fucked things up between us, I should have known better.” Even continues, not looking at Isak in the eyes. “I know you already have so much pressure with school, and your mom being schizophrenic… You don’t need me to screw up your life even more...” </p><p>“Even.” Isak cuts him off, taking his face in both his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Yes.” </p><p>“Yes?” Even repeats. </p><p>“Yes. A thousand yes. I would like to be your boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>Even stays silent, staring back at Isak in astonishment. Finally, a smile breaks on his face, and it’s like the sunshine is shining again. Isak wants to kiss him (and finally know what it feels like). </p><p> </p><p>“So.” Even breathes out, looking right into his eyes, right into his soul. “We could be boyfriends.”</p><p>“We could be.” Isak smiles back at him.  </p><p> </p><p>Isak leans in ever so slowly, and finally puts his lips on Even’s. The kiss is chaste, sweet, and feels like a thousand fireworks behind Isak’s closed lids. It’s the most natural, yet exciting thing to do. It feels just like being home. </p><p> </p><p>Isak still has no clue what their Halloween costumes will be, but what he knows is that he’s willing to do anything to make Even feel better, and happy. Because that’s what best friends and boyfriends do. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>